The determination of a vehicle in a photograph can be a difficult task. While certain attributes are apparent, such as color, and sometimes even the even manufacturer, other features that fully identify the vehicle are not readily apparent at first glance. For instance, each manufacturer may have a dozen or more models, and the models vary year to year in design. Within a certain model of vehicle, the trim (or versions) and/or option packages may vary wildly. To determine a trim and/or options of the vehicle one may need to be able to discern from an image or series of images one or more of the bumper configuration, the headlight style//type, the size and/or design of the wheel rims, the exhaust configuration, and/or other indicia that may adorn a certain version and/or option package. This is a time consuming and complicated task given the number of possible model and option variations considering production cars form the 1950's and before are still on the road today.